Invader Zim Wrong Pronoun Sequal
by Silvereyesxx
Summary: So this story was based off of 'The Wrong Pronoun' written by Midoriri. So it leaves off were Gir decides to stay a human and start a new life with her boyfriend Zim :D. If you haven't read 'The Wrong Pronoun' I suggest reading that first so you understand what's happening!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow Fanfictioners**! **So I decided to do a sequel to ''The Wrong Pronoun'' written by Midoriri. So it leaves off were Gir decides to stay a human and start a new life with her boyfriend Zim :D. If you haven't read ''The Wrong Pronoun'' I suggest reading that first so you understand what's happening! Hopefully you guys enjoy this and make sure you review! Thank you again! :DD 33**

 **PBPBPBPBPB**

 **Chapter 1- You're Ok-and what?!**

It's been a week since Gir woke from her coma. Zim woke her with true loves kiss. Zim didn't want to admit it but everyday he fell closer and closer in love. At first he couldn't stand her but realizing how amazing she actually was Zim grew a heart that day. Zim felt as though like ''The Grinch Who Stole Christmas'' which he was forced to watch in Skool to make Skool less miserable for the upcoming holiday. Plus that time he really did steal Christmas. Also he looked a lot like the Grinch.

Dib and Gaz were relieved to find that Gir was ok. Dib ran up to the living, happy girl, picking her up in his arms and spinning her around which made her laugh. He even gave Zim a hug while he stood there shockingly. Gaz went up to Gir, not saying a word, just hugged her for a long moment.(A/N: Yes they were clearly that happy) . She then made her way over to Zim grabbing him by the collar.

''You better not mess up like that again stupid Zim!'' With being said she dropped him to the ground, glaring at him. Dib ran in front of his demonic sister.

''Zim you did it! You actually woke her! How did you do it?!'' Dib asked ecstatic.

''Eh'' Zim said standing up brushing himself off.

''Eh?'' Gaz asked annoyed. ''Eh woke her?''

''You clearly forget me! The amazing ZIM can fix and do anything he sets his mind too!''. Zim proud fully spoke.

Gir jumped up from behind Zim and jumped on his back. Zim started to blush when Gir placed a kiss on his cheek. Then Gir squeezed him tighter.

''Mastah and me date! Just like the Monkey's and the cheese!''

Dib and Gaz both gasped.

Zim blushed even more, looking down.

''You kissed her Didn't you?! Ah Ha! I knew you would do it! I knew you liked her!''. Dib wanted to do the victory dance and wanted a recording of Zim saying ''You were right, Dib human''

''As it turns out Dib-Worm'' Zim started. ''Me being on this filthy planet of yours for so long It seems I have developed emotional feelings for Gir. As much as it hurts to say this, I don't really mind these _FILTHLY!-_ eh I mean 'wonderful' feelings I have right now'. It turns out when I destroy this sad planet I will at least forever be happy about the..eh..earthy happy feelings it gave to me''. Zim finished off twitching his fingers (A/N: Like he did in the episode Planet Jackers).

Gaz and Dib stood there in utter shock.

''Gaz, I'm not in your nightmare world, am I?''. Dib asked pale as a ghost.

''I think I need to be'' Gaz finished off.

''Well I'd love to see both of your human sack faces shocked at the ability to 'feel' but me and Gir are going to get tacos''.

Gir jumped off Zim's back jumping up and down clapping.

''Yeah Tacos! You're the best Mastah Boyfriend!''.

Gir grabbed Zim by the hand and dragged him off down the street.

A week has gone and Gaz and Dib were happy for the couple and accepted Zim's new ability to feel. Dib still was making it his goal to stop Zim from taking over the earth. Though if did succeed in exposing Zim, Gir would be heartbroken so Dib only would expose him if Zim was close to the destruction of the planet. Dib was also becoming better friends with Zim, he hoped Zim would give up on destroying the world and just become his friend too. Gaz, still angry at Zim for what he did, she did it in her best to forgive him for Gir's sake. Gir and Gaz's relationship was not like friends but like sisters now. She was that older sister that she never was to anyone, well besides Gir. She taught her all the things she would need to know for her future with Zim.

Gir was in the kitchen preparing her famous peanut butter soap waffles while Zim was putting on the finishing touches to his disguise. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of the waffles and the sneak attack hug from Gir and a kiss him on the cheek **(A/N: they do that a lot xD)**. Gir and Zim haven't made lip contact since the incident. The smell of the waffles made him sick to his stomach.

''Hungry Mastah Boyfriend?!'' Gir screamed happily tightening the hold on Zim.

''Gir you know your waffles sickened me for the last time''.

Zim took her off him and grabbed her hands.

''however you could never do that to me''. Zim leaned down and kissed his former ex-robot on the cheek. Gir blushed in response.

''So Mastah-''

Gir gasped.

Zim slowly leaned down about to make contact with Gir's lips until-

'' _ **Zim'' the computer said.**_

Zim jumped.

''uh-Yes this is Zim! What do you want?''

'' _ **You told me to remind you to-''**_

All of a sudden the door bell. Zim cringed. _So much for that kiss…._

 **PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB**

Gaz was annoyingly tapping her foot while Dib was taking pictures of Zim's house up close. Ever since they whole incident Zim programmed the house to allow Dib and Gaz to enter his base without being attacked **(A/N: No you are not in Gaz's nightmare world this is happening xD)**

''What do you thinks taking them so long?'' Dib wondered.

Gaz started smirking.

Dib looked over at Gaz.

''Oh come on Gaz, I don't want them images in my head!''.

 _ **PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBP**_

Zim and Gir exited the house holding hands while Gaz smirked and Dib's hands crossed over his chest. Gir got out of Zim's grip to hug Gaz.

''Hi Gazzy!''.

''Hi Gir''. Gaz replied emotionless.

''So Zim, what was taking so long?''.

''I made my special treat for Mastah!'' Gir screamed running back to her alien boyfriend.

''Oh, that must have been some treat huh Zim?''. Gaz snickered.

Zim blushed.

''Peanut Soapy Waffles …'' Zim added clearly annoyed.

Gir wrapped her arms around Zim.

''Mastah Boyfriend ok?''.

Zim returned the favor.

''Yeah, thanks to your hugs''.

As much as Zim loved doing this, it was awkward for the invader to show affection around others.

''Pretty Kinky Zim''. Dib added laughing.

''You should know about them Dib-Stink! Didn't you spy on us eating them that one time?!'' **(A/N: Episode ''Zim eats Waffles'').**

''Dib, Zim is taken''. Gaz added, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

''Grow up Gaz.'' Dib muttered as they all walked on their marry way to their Doom. Skool.

 **So just to keep everyone aware** **NO ZADR OR ZAGR INTENDED….ALL ZAGIR!** **So please make sure you guys review and let me know what you think! Like I said earlier this is all dedicated to the master mind who wrote ''The Wrong pronoun''. The more reviews the quicker I put up more chapters and bake cookies! Cookies with peanut butter and soap! xDDDDDDDDD**

 **Sorry it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I want to save the good stuff till later ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Chapter 2 is up! Sorry if the characters are a little Oc…I mean come on! Do you understand how hard it can be to make Zim still be himself while dating his robot and having human feelings?! I'm kidding but I will do my best to keep all the characters the way Jhonen Vasquez intended them to be! Make sure you guys review and let me know what you think! Or Zim will bring you to your doom with PeanutButter Soap Waffles! :OO**

 **PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**

 **Chapter 2: Stares or Cares!**

On their way to Skool seemed to take forever. Maybe it was just because most everyone who saw Gir and Zim holding hands seemed to bring acid to their eyes. One person though came up and took a picture of Gir and Zim screaming.

''HJGFHJRGEKGRKE YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE! TOTALLY GOING IN THE YEARBOOK!''.

The flash of the camera stunned Zim so Dib and Gaz had to start dragging him the rest of the way to Skool, while Gir giggled.

''hehehe Mastah Boyfriend Sleepy!''.

When they arrived at Skool they just got more stares. The guys were still jealous that Zim was with Gir but knew not to say anything due to what happened last time…

Chad still however went to Skool but kept his far, far, very very far distance of the two love birds. Zim as much as he wanted to, wanted Gaz to send him to her nightmare world. Gaz refused only because she believed that would be too good for him. She had other ideas of what she wanted to do to him….

''Wow it's been a week and you guys are still the talk of Hi Skool''. Dib said looking at all the staring kids.

''Well clearly we are amazing and people should be staring at our superiority as a couple! And soon the whole world!'' Zim laughed evily throwing his hands in the air, drawing more attention to the group.

''Zim, a duck with a spoon will more likely to take over the earth before you…'' Gaz said.

Dib laughed.

''Yay Duck!'' Gir shouted.

The bell started ringing.

''Grr come on Gir, I don't need to be late to class again because you ate all the soap in the bathroom''. Gaz took her by the arm and lead her to class.

''Hey Gaz save me a seat in the front! I can't afford to sit next to the pig boy again!'' Dib called out to his sister. He heard her say something but couldn't make out the words but it sounded like she said.

''Isn't that you?!''

''Bye Mastah boyfriend!'' Gir called down the halls waving to him.

Zim smiled and waved back. It's only been a week since everything happened but Zim felt like it's been so much longer. All the times Zim screamed at Gir, the times he tried to change her, and the time he tried to replace her. Zim realized that Gir was everything to him and also realized it wasn't her who had to change but him himself.

''So..'' Dib said nudging his shoulder.

Zim jumped out of his train of thought, blushing. Zim annoyingly slapped Dib away from him.

''Dib-Stink please I have no time for your games''.

''I didn't say anything, I was actually wondering if you were going to Prom in 3 weeks''.

''Eh?'' Zim said dumb fully.

''You know Prom? Human's go to it and dress up to have a good time with their dates''.

''I know none of this prom, I do however have plans for me and Gir to fly to a romantic earth place named _Paris_ ''.

''Oh come on Zim! It would make Gir so happy!''.

Zim glared at him.

''Don't use my Girfriends happiness to guilt me!''.

''I'm-wait..did you just say GIR-FRIEND!?''.

Zim started to chuckle.

''hehe Yes clever right?''.

Dib just stood there.

''Yeah really clever-HEY maybe the ''G" in Gir's name stands for Girl''. Dib started to laugh. Then Zim started to join in. It did make since, the S.I.R units obviously sounded like males and Gir's name almost looked like Girl in the earth English language, If only Zim figured it out sooner. Zim also didn't want to admit it but he was actually in his mind started to think of Dib as one as his friends. Sure he always tries to expose him but it would be boring if he didn't. **(A/N: No Zadr intended).**

''hehehehe-wait! don't make jokes about her!''. Zim suddenly said, not realizing what he just was also starting to feel the jealously inside grow. Sure he had Gir and he knew she loved him but Gir also before said she liked the Dib-Human. Maybe he was just over-reacting he thought.

''Geeze Zim relax, it was a joke-''.

Zim started to walk away.

''Zim it's also very in-human not to intened''. Dib shouted down the hall. Zim stopped, turning to face the big headed boy.

''Why do you care so much that I do attend this..prom so much?''.

Dib sighed.

''Zim, you've been on this planet for years now and haven't come any closer to destroying the for all the good things that happened to you, I think it's best if you stop trying to wipe out humanity and just be apart of it. I mean no offence, as bad as your disguise is, people really don't seem to notice.'' It was true, Zim hasn't really accomplished much since the Santa incident. Plus the only time they really wanna believe Zim is an alien is when Dib tried to prove out the flaws in his disguise.

''hehehe poor little Dib. As human as you think I'm becoming I will always be the Invader I was raised to be! I am Zim! Not human!'. Zim shouted a little too loud. People started staring over at Zim ,confused.

''Eh-no I am human! I'm normal! Yep normal human as humanly human I am! Yep just look at my neck!''. Zim exclaimed pointing to his neck. People shrugged and went back to their business.

''Nice try Dib but it won't work, Now if you don't mind Gir is waiting for me''. With being said Zim started down the halls while Dib stood there annoyed.

''I tried Gir..'' Dib said following far behind him.

 **Yes this was more focused around Zim and Dib but don't worry! Zagir is on its way! I really just wanted to make a chapter focusing on Zim and Dib's growing friendship! If you read the other Wrong Pronoun story, it focuses around Gir and Gaz a lot so why not Zim and Dib? Sorry if it sounds ZaDr to you but there will be none so sorry to all Zadr fans who are reading this! Please review and tell me what you think! Zim still has those waffles and he will use them for your doom! :OOO**

 **Also I have the whole story planned out! So don't think I'll stop making chapters! I give you an Invader's promise there will be an ending! :D 3 Zagir for life!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! Chapter number three is now up! Sorry if I'm not making the chapters so long but I really want to spread the story and make more chapters than writing long paragraphs. Hopefully you guys are loving this story and like I said it will have an ending!**

 **PBPBPBPBPBBPPBPBPBPBPBPB**

 **Chapter 3:**

The popular boys sat in the back corner of the room, throwing balls of paper at the nerds who sat in the front. The only popular boy who wasn't even that cool anymore was Chad, who was afraid to say anything. He tried to transfer classes but they refused him. The popular girl's sat in the middle, fixing up there makeup smirking and gossiping about the un-popular girl's who sat infront of them. Gir, who Dib and Zim were surprised about Gir was one of the cool girls. Ever since the mysterious disappearance of those three girl's they let Gir take over their spot. They also believed she was way to pretty to be dating Zim but respected it, after all at least she didn't date anyone that they liked.

Gaz however refused to let Gir become one of those prissy bitches so Gaz made Gir sit up front were the nerds were. Zim sat a couple chairs down from Gir but still sat horizontal to her. Zim smiled at her and waved, Gir blushed and waved back. Dib was stuck next to pig boy.

The bell rang and everyone stopped what they were doing, averting their eyes to the front. The teacher annoyingly walked to her seat and sat down.

''Goodmorning my _favorite_ children _''_ The teacher said putting emphasis on favorite.

''To start the day off I would like to introduce a new student, her name is Kat..'' All of a sudden a girl with black hair and black eyes entered the room. Gaz raised an eyebrow. Kat had a black and yellow belly button shirt with black pants and boots.

''Kat'' the teacher started. ''Is there anything you would like to say?''.

Kat glanced through the pile of students, her eyes narrowing.

''No, I don't believe so''. She said in a emotionless, hands behind her back.

''Hmm there seem to be no seats left''. The teacher said. All of a sudden the teacher pushed a big red button and sent pig boy into the skool of the underworld were is screams and squeals can't be heard.

''Take a seat next to that large headed teen!''. The teacher pointed a finger at Dib.

''MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!'' Dib suddenly shouted. Some kid turned his seat around to him.

''Dude it is big''. The kid said, then turned back around.

Kat made her way over to the seat were pig boy sat and glared over at Dib. Dib freaked out kept his head straight.

''Gazzy'' Gir asked.

''Please stop calling me that Gir…'' Gaz said.

''Do you know Kat?'' Gir looked back at Kat who glared at her. Gir shrunk in her seat and averter his eyes straight shaking, just like Dib was.

Gaz looked at Kat again in confusion.

''I don't know..'' Gaz said.

Zim saw Gir's reaction and turned to face the new girl. He raised and eye and Kat glared at him. **(A/n: Lots of glaring xD)**. Zim glared back. Who was this girl?

''Ok so you all know that prom is coming up soon''. The teacher said.

The class began to cheer and squeal. The teacher's eye started twitching.

''Silence!''. The teacher shouted. Everyone remained quiet.

''Anyone of you undeserving people who attened prom will get extra credit on your report cards for being more apart of our Skool and how good and normal you are''. The class started getting excited about prom again and started discussing it. Gaz just shook her head and began reading.

Zim looked at Dib who stopped shaking and was meeting his gaze. Zim couldn't make out what did said but it sounded like. ''I told you so''. Zim grimiced. As much as he hated it ,Dib was right. One night couldn't be so bad anyway. He also looked over at Gir who was now doodling or writing something in her notebook, her tongue sticking out the side. He smiled. As in Irkin Invader it was his job to be evil but there was no rule saying he couldn't love. Maybe taking Gir wouldn't be so bad after all….

''Ok that's enough!'' The teacher yelled. Everyone jumped.

''Now everyone open up to page 305 of your llama speaks text book''. **(A/N: haha idk xD)**.

Everyone groaned and opened up their books. Zim opened his book then felt like he watched. He turned around to see Dib focused into his book and then looked at Kat who was staring at Zim, nodding her head, She then started reading as well.

Who is this girl? Zim thought again

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBBPB

The bell rang and the students ran out of the class while Zim, Gir, Dib and Gaz walked. Kat on the way out bumped into Gir and stormed out.

''Owwy ,Hey..'' Gir said rubbing her arm.

''Did that pig monster hurt you Gir?''. Zim asked holding her hand and observing her arm.

''I'm ok Mastah''. Gir said rubbing her arm some more. Gir was starting to get used to human pain after everything she went through, as much as she didn't like it….

'' Is it me or is that girl creepier than Gaz?''. Dib asked.

''Not even close…''. Gaz said glaring were they saw Kat bump into Gir. ''She did give a Dejah vu feeling though..''

 _Me too._ Zim said to himself.

'' Well I gotta get to my next class or makes me lick the chalkboard clean…again..'' Dib said trailing off ''See you guys later!'' Dib then started sprinting down the halls.

''Yeah I have some stuff I gotta go do to…'' Gaz said, eyes narrowing.

''I'll see you later Gir''. Gaz said walking down the halls. This left the two love birds.

''So Mastah I was wondering..'' Gir started.

''Gir would you go to prom with me?''. Zim blurted out.

Gir stood their in shock.

''Yes Mastah Boyfriend!'' Gir squealed jumping into Zim's Arms, her legs wraped around Zim's waist.

''Yes Yes I'm glad you're happy but could we please not do this in public Gir?'' Zim said blushing as people started at them.

''OOkie Dookie!''. Gir squealed dropping to the ground.

''Eh so I was wondering Gir…after skool do you want to go on a date? With your amazing boyfriend _Zim_?''.

Gir relaxed a bit and started stroking the side of Zim's face. Zim closed his eyes.

''I'd love to Mastah''.

Zim opened his eyes and smiled.

''Lets get to class so the filthy filths don't miss us''.

Gir and Zim made their way down the hall way in silence.

''Oh and Gir?''. Zim said.

''Yes Mastah?''.

''ehh hehe I think it's time you stop calling me Master…''

Then they made their way to their next class.

 **I don't know about you guys but I'm proud of how this story is coming out! I refuse to put down this story even if people don't like it! A who is new girl you ask? Well review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey what's up my people! So hopefully you're starting to like this story and you keep on catching up!  
As you can see I've been updating a chapter everyday! If I feel like this story has been getting a lot of reviews, favorites, and follows, since I love you guys so much I will start updating more chapters a day! :D Hope you guys enjoy chapter # 4! **

**PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB**

 **Chapter 4:**

After school Gaz went to the mall to get the new Game Slave 5. Dib, late to class had to stay after and lick the chalkboard cleans. **(A/N: Poor Guy)** Zim and Gir went on their date right after Skool. Zim was planning to take Gir to Paris but instead just went to Krazy Taco due to the fact Gir saying to Zim in her sweetest voice ''Taco? Taco? Are we getting tacos?''. Zim finally gave in and decided to listen to her for once. Though he made her promise next time they would go to Paris.

Zim and Gir had to wait in a really long line before it was their turn to order.

''Welcome to Krazy Taco..GAH I HATE MY LIFE!..can I help you today?''.

''Yes'' Zim started ''I'll-'' Gir automatically butted in.

''I want that one! And that one! And Two of those! And three of those! And a moose! And a-and a large glass of poop!''. Gir said eagerly pointing to the menu. Zim laughed grabbing her arms, putting them to her sides.

''No Gir, It's the human rule for the boyfriend to order''.

Gir blushed. ''Okiees''.

After they got a table to sit down. Zim ordered everything Gir wanted. Well, except for the moose. To make himself look normal he even ordered one for himself. He tried to withstand the food but his squeedly spooch just couldn't bare it. Gir even before becoming a human, could eat anything. Zim also noticed how she doesn't gain weight form all the junk she eats.

Gir shoveled all the food in her mouth at one time. She stopped in her tracks when she started choking. Gir clenched her throat, coughing.

''Gir!' Zim shouted in fear.

Gir's face started turning a deep red. It sounded like she was trying to say something but Zim couldn't make out the words. Everyone started to stare over at her.

Zim forced her out of her seat and did the Heimlich Maneuver on her. Within moments the choked on food went all over the floor. Someone who was working here saw the mess and groaned.

''JFDKF! NO NOT AGAIN! I HATE MY LIFE!''. The worker said looking at the mess.

Zim turned her around.

''Gir,Gir are you alright?!'' Zim said grabbing her shoulders.

Gir nodded.

''Gir humans can't eat fast, you're not a robot. You can't do that anymore''. Zim whispered. Shaking her shoulders lightly.

''Sorry Mastah''. Gir said apologetically.

Zim sighed.

''Sit down I'll go get you another cup of poop cola''.

Zim went over to the soda machine to refill her cup then heard laughing. Zim turned his head to see Kat and Chad sitting across the restaurant from were Gir and him were sitting. Chad was talking, showing off his muscles it looked like while Kat was laughing to no end. Zim lifted an eye and refilled the up and walked back to his table.

''Here Gir this will help, drink it slow''. Zim said taking a seat near her.

''Thank you, I love you'' Gir said placing a kiss on his cheek, returning to her normal self.

Zim blushed.

''I love you too Gir, please be careful next time''

''OOkie Dookie!''. Gir squealed.

Zim then looked over to see Kat and Chad looking over at them. They saw Zim looking this way and quickly averted their eyes. Zim's eyes went narrow.

''I think it's best we leave Gir. We have a lot of work to do if we want to destroy these human's quick''. Zim said, his eyes not leaving Chad or Kat.

Zim protectively wrapped an arm around Gir's shoulder walking towards the exit.

''Hey Mastah can we ride a giant pig home?! Can we?! Can We?!'' Gir said right before they left the exit.

''We didn't bring the giant pig, Gir''. That was the last thing said before leaving the restaurant completely.

 **PBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP**

After they were gone Chad continued talking.

''Like I was saying Kat, that guy is nuts. Besides having green skin, there is something odd about that guy. Also, what's up with his girlfriend Gir? Is she to blind to realize I was a better choice? Also calling him ''Master?'' and acting like a child on happy pills?''.

Kat looked were they sat. Kat smirked.

''It's very odd Chad,very odd. Also very creepy, even for Zim…uh his name right?'' Kat said catching herself.

''Or Zam I forget. But I mean come on!'' Chad said almost screaming. Kat looked at him annoyed.

''I have an idea'' Kat said glaring where the two love pigs exited.

 **PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPB**

On the way home Zim was caught up in his suspicions on Kat and Chad, While Gir was clinging to Zim's back like a child.

''Mastah Boyfriend quiet''. Gir said whispering in his ear.

Zim jumped out of his train of thought.

'''eh, oh yeah I was thinking about my next evil plan on ridding of solar system of these filthy earth people, yep hehe''. Zim was glad that Gir didn't see him. After what happened last time Zim would risk his mission to destroy Chad. Zim told Gir never to speak to him or to look in his direction. Zim doesn't know how Gir would react to Chad after what happened. Not that she knew what happened, Zim never told her.

Zim and Gir entered the house, Gir still clinging to his back.

''Ok Gir we're home, you can get off now''.

''Nuh uh, Mastah Comfy!' Gir said squeezing him.

''Pretty please Gir? We have work to do, the sooner these humans are gone the better''. Zim said. All he wanted to focus on right now was destroying the humans, this mostly included Chad.

''I Human''. Gir said nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

''you're the acceptation, Gir''.

''Spin!''. Gir shouted randomly.

''No, Gir we have-''

''Spin Mastah Boyfriend!'' Gir said giggling.

''This one time then back to work''. Zim said sighing.

Zim started off slow then started spinning in circled.

''Weeeeeeehoooooooooo!'' Gir screamed laughing.

Zim, feeling dizzy a few minutes fell, landing on his stomach, Gir still attached to his back.

''That was fun!''. Gir giggled.

Zim groaned rolling on his back. This caused Gir to fall off, laughing some more. Gir jumped back on Zim, sitting now on his stomach, her face right up next to his.

''You lucky I love you Gir''. Zim said.

''Gir loves Mastah too''. Gir said, nose pressed up against his. **(A/N: I know he doesn't have a nose but were his nose should be :P)**

Zim put his hands on the side of Gir's face. Gir giggled and did the same. Slowly, and awkwardly they meet until the lips came together. They both opened their eyes not saying a word. Zim leaned in to kiss her again. The kiss became more and more intense until Zim pulled away. Zim sat up and Gir slid to his lap.

''We should probably think start planning our evil plan, Gir''. Zim said.

''Ookie Dokie..'' Gir said slidding off of him completely. Zim stood up, wishing he didn't end the kiss.

''So what do you have planned Mastah boyfriend?''. Gir said grabbing his arm.

''I was hoping those radioactive gofers will be part of the plan'' Zim said making his way to the toilet.

 **There! Some actual Zagir let me know how you like everything so far! Who is Kat? What is up with Chad AND Kat?! Let me know what you think so far! What should I add and what do you think will happen! I would love to know! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! So there isn't much to say but I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I look forward to reading your guys reviews!**

 **PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBPBPB**

 **Chapter 5:**

It's been a week since Zim saw Chad and Kat together. Even when they passed each other in the hallway, they seemed to not have any social reaction with each other. Zim wondered if they dated and broke up. Zim wasn't letting it bothering him though. Though he wondered why they were at the Krazy Taco together. Zim also had his mind on his and Gir's little kiss. He made a mental note next time he wouldn't end the kiss unless Gir wanted too. Her lips tasted like strawberry icecream, Zim didn't know why they did. She didn't even eat any icecream at all. Zim kept on replaying that moment in his head. Zim so badly wanted to do it again.

Zim stayed home today due to his radioactive gofers getting loose all over the base and basically destroying it. He made Gir go to school so the humans didn't suspect anything. Zim asked a favor from both Dib and Gaz to keep an eye on Gir, making sure she wasn't getting herself into trouble. He told them he saw Chad and Kat at Krazy Taco laughing and talking, so Dib and Gaz would be on the watch.

''So Gir I was wondering if you wanted to go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog with me and Gaz after school today''. Dib said on is way up to Skool.

''Okiee Dookie!''. Gir screamed.

Gaz covered her ear.

''Yeah, they better make sure they save me a piece of their new pizza today. Because somebody almost made me miss the last one''. Gaz said clenching her fists.

''I said I was sorry about that!'' Dib screamed.

Last time Dib gave Gaz powers of a pig to only taste meat so she almost missed the new pizza flavor. Dib was forced to clean toilets with his head in the pig dimension.

''Mastah hate cheese!'' Gir screamed throwing her hands up.

''that's why he's not coming Gir''. Dib said.

''WOOHOO HI GUYS!''. Someone shouted behind them. They all jumped and turned around.

''Oh no..'' Gaz murmured.

''Oh hi Iggins'' Dib replied with a wave.

''And how's my favorite dark pig slayer today?'' Iggins said hugging Gaz. Gaz's eyes glowed purple and threw Iggins back.

''It's ok, I'm not the huggie type either''. He said brushing himself then drew his attention over the silver haired girl who was nibbling on her bracelet.

''And who are you?'' Iggins said checking her out.

''Uh she's off limits'' Dib said, blocking him from Gir. _Good thing Zim isn't here…_ Dib thought.

''Gir! Mastah's Girfriend!'' Gir shouted happily.

Iggin's looked at her for a moment.

''Well _Gir_ I will see you around''. Iggin's started walking away and quickly turned to look at Gaz.

''Don't be jealous babe, you know you're the only one for me''. Then he trotted down the side walk. Gaz's eye started to twitch.

''Wow he likes you a lot Gaz…'' Dib said looking at his sister.

''Never in a million years'' Gaz said darkly. ''Not after last time..''. The flashback of her and Iggin's at the mall when they were kids made her blood fill with acid.

''Uh we should probably get to skool, Gir please stop trying to put squirrels in your clothes, human girl's don't do that''. Dib said while releasing the squirrel from Gir's hand.

''Okay!'' Gir shouted happily.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

It was lunch time and it was that magical time of the week. Pizza Day. All the teens ran into line trying to grab as much pizza as they could. This sent the lunch ladies off screaming. Dib was in the middle of the mob of hungry teenagers, crawling his way out with two pieces of Pizza, one for him and Gir. Gaz was already sitting at the table playing her new game slave.

Dib looked at her tray were 4 pieces of pizza lie.

''how did you manage to get away?'' Dib said gesturing to the mob.

Gaz shrugged not looking up.

''So anyway-hey where's Gir?'' Dib said looking around.

''In the bathroom''.

''So anyway on mysterious mysteries tonight they're airing this mystery episode, isn't that weird?''. Gaz groaned.

''Dib I can't concentrate..your voice fills me with this rage''. Gaz said eyes both twitching.

''Ok sorry..'' Dib trailed off

 _I wonder why she hates me so much_ Dib wondered to himself.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBP

Gir was looking in the mirror making funny faces. Then her stomach started to growl. Not knowing what it means she started laughing.

''That's a funny noice.'' Gir said to herself.

It growled again and Gir started to laugh some more.

Gir then realized she should probably go to lunch before Gaz and Dib miss her. Plus she did feel extremely hungry. Gir walked down the empty hallways until someone grabbed her shoulder.

''Hello Gir''. The voice said.

The gasped in turned around. When she saw the face she started to smile.

''Hi there Monkey Guy!''. She screamed.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBPB

Zim was running around his house trying to suck the radioactive gofers threw a large vacuum.

''Damn these gofers!''. Zim screamed.

The gofers were running around the house and base just like Gir does. They were cooking food, watching T.V and firing lasers from their eyes. Zim let out a huge groan and fell to the ground. Aldo due to them, his lab would have to repair itself due to the damage they caused.

 _ **Master, you told me to remind you of-**_

''Computer please! Can't you see I have enough to handle right now?'' Zim screamed.

 _ **Yes, but this is also very important..**_

All of a sudden the house's alarm went off.

Zim screamed.

''Computer!''. Zim screamed.

 _ **Yes..**_

''Scan the perimeter of the house''.

 _ **Scanning…**_

Zim waited impatiently.

''Well where are they?!'' Zim screamed over the gofers destruction.

 _ **Down below, In the lab.**_

Zim sceamed making his way down stairs.

When he reached it he saw nothing looked touched, well besides what the gofers did..

''Computer, scan the lab for anyone''

 _ **Scanning.**_

''Well?!'' Zim shouted.

 _ **No one. Who ever they are, they're gone.**_

Zim cringed and let out a loud scream.

''It was probably Dib, sneaking in my base when he is supposed to be watching Gir! I will destroy that human…''

 _ **Yeah about Gir and destroying something, you still haven't destroyed that-**_

''Computer I'm going to Skool, keep an close eye on the base and get rid of these gofers!'' Zim screamed slamming the door.

 _ **That remote..**_

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

''So Gir I wanted to apologize for that party a few weeks ago. It was a total mistake''. Chad said placing his hands in his pockets.

''Uh huh..'' Gir said not really paying attention.

''So yeah, I didn't mean for you to get drunk and I was gonna bring you home but Zam got there first..'' Chad said chills going up his spine.

''Hi!'' Gir cheered.

Chad stood there giving her an odd stare.

''Yea so I was wondering if I could make it up to you with a get together?''.

Gir started catching on.

''Mastah said not to talk to you'' Gir started to walk away but Chad grabbed her arm.

''Oww'' Gir whimpered.

''Meet me tonight at Bloaties, don't bring anyone or don't tell anyone got it!?'' Chad said a little more violent.

Gir nodded, tears welled up in her eyes.

''Good'' Chad said.

He started to walk away then he turned around.

''And don't call me Chad, call me Gale'' With being said he walked off leaving Gir in utter shock and horror.

 **Sorry if this chapter came off a little confusing…Hopefully soon you can start putting the pieces together! Or maybe if you do know review and let me know what you think! The radio gofers will come to cook you're food if you don't! :o**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is up! Please make sure you guys review and let me know what you think! :D The more reviews the better!**

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

 **Chapter 6:**

Gir didn't want to let Gaz or Dib know what happened so she ran back into the bathroom crying her eyes out. She didn't want to do this again. Zim said to ignore him and she tried, but that made things worse. Gir didn't want to make Zim mad so she wouldn't tell him they spoke. She also didn't want Chad to hurt Gaz or Dib like he just did to her.

 _I didn't do anything wrong…_ Gir thought to herself.

Gir pulled out her moose and started squeezing it. She giggled at the noise, starting to feel better.

''High Skool is tuff moose'' Gir said staring at the happy moose's face.

''good thing you never have to go through this''. Gir protectively held the moose, closing her eyes.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPB

Gir left the bathroom when she calmed down. The bell for lunch rang and people started flooding the floor. Dib ran frantically went up to Gir with Gaz behind him.

''Gir,are you ok? What took so long?''

Gaz lifted her eyebrow, waiting for her to answer.

''I-uh the monkey's in the bathroom with lots and lots of pickles! And-and-''

''Well'' Dib said cutting her off. ''we're glad to know you're ok''. Her insanity was a sign she was fine Dib thought.

Without warning, Gir felt a twitch of anger flicker in her head. Starting to quietly growl she clenched her hands into fists. Gir quickly then grabbed her head groaning.

''My head'' Gir whimpered the anger fading, abruptly she began swaying.

''Gir what's wrong?!'' Dib screamed grabbing her shoulders, holding her still so she wouldn't fall.

''Here'' Gaz started taking her hand. ''Let's get you the nurse''

''I'll make you an excuse why you're late to class Gaz!'' Dib shouted. ''Feel better Gir!''.

Gaz had to end up holding her by the waist to keep her steady from falling to the ground.

''I should probably message Zim..'' Dib said taking out his phone, watching Gir almost fall on her face. A random student came over to help Gaz with Gir.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPB

Zim stomped angerly to the outside of the Skool.

''Curse that human! And curse his big head too!''. Zim screamed, shaking his fist in the air.

A buzzing noice when off in Zim's pocket.

''Eh?'' Zim said reaching in his pocket.

Dib gave Zim a phone so they could keep better in contact with one another. Dib decided it was best for emergency or if Zim ever came to his senses about not wanting to take over the earth.

Zim saw on the phone a message form dib.

''That human''. Zim muttered, tightening his grip on the phone.

''Wait'' said Zim glaring at the phone.

''The Dib-human was probably using this to track me! How dare that horrible human-stink!'' Zim screamed some more.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPB

''Come on Zim..'' Dib muttered, sending him another message.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Zim's phone buzzed again.

Before Zim could send him a threating message his phone began to ring.

Zim hit ''send'' on the phone.

''hellllooo?''

''Zim finally!''

''Dib! Oh you horrible human I know what you did! I know you were in my lab today! How dare you give me this phone so you can track me!''. Zim screamed into the phone.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBBPBPB

Dib held the phone away from ear due to Zim's loud screaming.

''Geez Zim, why do you have to be so loud?!'' Dib shouted back.

PBPBPBPBBPBPBPB

''You want to be a friend of Zims and you track me!?'' Zim said ignoring his question.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBP

Dib groaned.

''Something is wrong with Gir, I think she's sick. Gaz took her to the nurse's office. She started swaying and-''

''What?! What happened what did you do?!'' Zim screamed but it wasn't through the phone. Zim stalked the hallways up to Dib.

''Me?! Wait how did you get here so quick?''. Dib asked puzzled.

''Oh I was already here and-Stop trying to distract me! Where is Gir?!'' Zim screamed. People started staring over in their direction.

''I told you she went to the nurses office! Geez Zim, you have a hard time listening…'' Dib said annoyed.

''Were is she?!'' Zim screamed again. Dib did a face palm.

Dib started leading Zim to the office.

 _Why am I worried that he will take over the earth?_ Dib thought to himself.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBPBPPBPBBPBPPBPBBP

Kat was watching Zim and Dib leave the halls and looked at the remote in her hand. She began to smile evily.

''Ok I did what you said Kat'' Chad said coming from behind her.

''Did you?'' Kat said eyes not leaving the remote.

''Yes, what is that?'' Chad said pointing to the remote.

''None of your concern'' Kat said pocketing the remote.

''Is that what you took when you broke into Zim's house?''. Chad asked intrusive.

''Yes Chad, yes it is''.

''So wait, you broke into Zim's or Zam's house to steal his T.V remote?''

Kat started to laugh. ''It controls more than you think…'' Kat said staring down at her pocket.

 **Sorry it was a little shorter than the rest. I really hope you guys are reviewing and letting me know how I'm doing! I'm having to much fun writing this story, and I'm proud of what I did! Feel free to put your honest opinion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Gir wasn't running a fever but went home anyway. The nurse said the dizziness and anger was probably caused by a mix of her female hormones and not eating. The eating part made a little sense but Gir never got angry. Even with her hormones she was more happy and giggly than ever before. She still had her same robot personality just in a new body. She felt the same besides that. Even that time of the month never brought her down, well at first it does because she still thinks she's gonna die. Gaz still always assures her she's fine. **(A/N:though we all feel like that though.. xD)** This was something totally new for her, yet why did it seem so familiar?...

Gir lay on the couch, knees drawn up to her chest. Her face stare blankly at the Scary Monkey show that Zim put on for her. Gir groaned and turn to face the couch. For once, the Scary Monkey show couldn't cheer her up **(A/N: Gasp)**. She started feeling better when she got home, the smell of burnt pigs and waffles made her feel better. Zim called for mini moose to bring the Voot carrier. Zim made lots of modifications on the carrier because due to the earth atmosphere, he grew taller and it was getting harder to squeeze into it. Now that Gir was also tall, he added another Irken seat in it.

''How are you feeling, Gir?'' Zim asked walking over to her.

Gir didn't answer. She was afraid to tell Zim everything and even more afraid he would get hurt for it.

''Gir I'm ordering you to tell me what happened..'' Zim said putting a hand on her shoulder, lightly shaking her. He knew she was awake.

Tears started streaming down her face.

''Humans are awful Mastah..'' Gir said burying his face into the couch. Zim's eyes whidened. He never heard Gir ever say anything bad about humans before. He never thought we would after she became one.

''Of course they are Gir, that's why we need to rid the planet of these… _filth_ monster pigs!'' Zim screamed.

''Not all human's though…'' Gir continued.

''Eh?'' Zim said staring down at her.

''Dib and Gazzy'' Gir said staring up at her tear stained face. Zim frowned.

''….and the Monkey's and piggies..'' Gir also added in. Gir sat up quickly holding her head. Zim watched her carefully.

''Mastah, when we take over the earth, can we save Dib and Gazzy?''

Zim was in complete shock at this time. Gir never knew how much she cared for the two siblings. Sure he cared a little about them he thought, but not enough to save them from his doom. He felt like his irken head was going to explode all over the base. He felt like to much was happening at this point. He was in awe about everything. He didn't know if Gir was losing her mind (more than normal) or if it was just him.

''Save!? Them?! Why on earth or even Irk would you want to save them?!'' Zim screamed.

Gir held her piggy closer for comfort.

Zim sighed.

''Gir, I have some work to do in the lab. Go go sleep, I'll check on you when I'm done''.

Zim marched into the kitchen to the lab. Gir sighed and fell asleep.

 **PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPB**

Zim marched into his lab. Zim made his way over to his lasted invention to destroying the human race. It was a giant bubble to trap the earth in and letting off an explosion, killing everything in the bubble. Zim looking at his invention, grinning evily.

''This plan should not fail. Not like those STUPID GOFERS!''. Zim said shaking his fists.

Zim picked up the invention, studying it in his hands. He looked at his work with pride and joy. This all faded when he heard voice echo in his head.

 _Not all humans are bad…._

Zim's eye twitched and he flung the invention across the base.

''YES THEY ARE, GIR! ALL HUMANS ARE EVIL FILTH PIGS! AND I WILL GET MY REVENGE!'' Zim screamed.

All of a sudden he fell to his knees, hiding his face in his hands. He felt bad, he felt guilty. Gir was right not all humans are bad. As much as Dib tried to expose him and almost leaving him for the halloweenies on Halloween years back. He did help Zim a lot, and now with Gir being human and more vulnerable, he made sure she was also ok. Gaz, also helped Zim by stopping Tak. She also helped Zim out in those awkward moments with Gir….

''What's happening to me?'' Zim screamed some more. ''Surely these human feelings are getting to me now, it is only a matter a time before my irken mind is gone!'' Zim held his head, looking over at the machine he threw.

''No matters'' Zim said walking over to it. ''Once this filthy planet is gone, I shall feel like my old self again…right?''

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPB

Gir awoke a few moments after Zim left. He never did answer his question but Gir shrugged it off. Gir slowly sat and looked over at the window, it was getting dark out.

''Oh no!'' Gir jumped up.

''Chad!'' All of a sudden she heard a beep.

''Gasp! My taquitos!'' Then Gir remembered she didn't make any. Gir started to freak out and clumsly made her way to Bloaties to meet with Chad. Terrified as she was, she wasn't going to get her friends and boyfriend involved.

Mini moose floated into the living room with a plate of taquitos in it's nubby little hands.

''MEE!" Mini moose squeeled.

The room was empty.

''MEE!'' Mini moose squeeled again.

Nothing.

Mini moose floated their for a few moments and let out another…

''MEE!''

Mini moose dropped the taquitos and ran to find Zim.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBBPPBBPBPPBPBPBPBP

Meanwhile at Bloaties, Iggins decided to tag along . Gaz said plenty of times he couldn't come with them but knowing Iggins, they knew he would.

''Oh man I can't wait to try this new Pizza!'' Iggins screamed in Gaz's face. She didn't make a sound.

''I hope this pizza gets here soon, I really can't afford to miss this new episode of mysterious mysteries.'' Dib said.

''and I won't afford to miss trying this new pizza, so be quiet…'' Gaz said quiety.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPB

By the time Gir got there, it was darker out. The wind was blowing and it started to rain out. Gir ignoring the fact she needed to stay warm waited outside Bloaties. She looked through the window to see Bloatie the pizza hog taking pictures with little kids. He looked very sad, Gir thought. She looked some more and gasped when she saw Gaz, clearly annoyed. Next to her was that boy that likes her and Dib on his phone. Gir quickly hid herself.

''Oh no'' Gir squealed.

''I thought you weren't going to show up…''

Gir let out a little scream and turned around.

''…Kat?''

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

''So anyway Gaz, this level seriously is the best! You get to be one of the pig slayers-''

Gaz eyes started twitching.

''I need air…'' Gaz said slowly getting up slowly

''Don't touch my pizza'' Gaz said eyeing the two boys.

She then made her way outside.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

''What?! Mini moose how could you let this happen!'' Zim screamed grabbing the moose.

''MEE!'' Mini moose said.

''I know mini moose…STILL! I gave to go after her!'' Zim said releasing the moose. Then he realized he doesn't know where she is.

''Do you know where she went?''

''MEE!'' Mini moose squealed.

''Of course! Thank you mini moose! Watch the base for me!'' Zim said running up to the house.

After Zim left mini moose pressed a button and music and strobe lights went on.

''MEE!'' Mini moose squealed.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

''Where's Chad?'' Gir asked, not really caring.

Kat ignored her question.

''How goes yours and Zims mission, Gir?'' Kat said amused.

Gir stayed silent.

''Clearly you guys haven't accomplished much'' Kat said fumbling in her pocket.

Gir remained silent, slowly walking away. Kat saw her and shoved into the building.

''You're not getting away this easy''

Gir started shaking.

''Please'' Gir said.

''You're not going to ask what I want?''.

''Uhh..''

''Yours and Zim's mission!'' Kat glared at her.'' wow you really are Zim's robot''.

Girs eyes got whide. ''Tak?''. Tak ignored her question.

''So tell me Gir, how did Zim manage to turn you into a meat puppet?''.

''Mastah didn't-''

''I always known Zim was a creep but this is sad, even for an Irken Invader''.

Tak pulled the remote out of her pocket.

''Do you know what this is''.

Gir gasped.

''That's right, this remote controls your behavior. I tried making you make a scene in school today but the remote has a glitch''. Tak looked at Gir. ''or it's just you''.

Gir gulped.

''Don't worry I've made an adjustments to the remote''.

Tak pulled out a little cylinder.

''This is going to be lodged in your head so I can have better control of you''

''Why are you doing this?''. Gir whimpered.

''Revenge my stupid little robot friend..''

''Please''

Tak laughed.

''Your pitiful pleads won't work on me. Don't worry you won't remember any of this so it will be like nothing ever happened''.

Tak shoved her head more into the wall, turning it to the side. She put the cylinder in her head. The cylinder slid into her skin. Not a mark or scar was showing. Gir stayed still.

''We'll meet again''

Tak flashed her eyes at Gir to make her forget and vanished.

Gir stood there blankly staring into space.

''Huh?'' Gir said looking around.

''

Gaz sat infront of Bloaties, enjoying the rain and darkness. There was only so much of Iggins she could take.

All of a sudden she heard the sound of trash cans falling.

Gaz raised an eyebrow and turned around.

''What the…'' Gaz stood up and walked towards the noise. All of a sudden a figure came out.

''Gir?!'' Gaz screamed.

Gir stared at her smiling.

''Gaz!'' Gir screamed running to give her a hug.

''What are you doing here''. Gaz asked crossing her arms.

''I don't know'' Gir said sticking her tongue.

''Does Zim know you're here?''.

Gir made that out as a statement and not a question.

''Yes!'' Gir cheered.

''Ok then..lets go inside'' Gaz said grabbing her by the arm.

''Kay!''

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Zim ran into the building with a bunch of screaming kids and the smell of rotten meat. Zim held his nose. He started glancing round the room to find she wasn't here. Zim growled.

''She's not at the pet store!'' Zim screamed. ''you lied to me mini moose!'' Zim threw his hands in the air. Everyone turned their attention to the screaming alien. Zim looked back.

''Uhh, I'm normal, I'm normal!'' Zim screamed running out of the store.

He took a deep breath.

''A minor set back..'' Zim began. ''She couldn't have gone far and there's only a few more places she could possibly be''.

Zim ran to Krazy Taco.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

''Wow this pizza is amazing!'' Iggins screamed. Shoving more pizza in his mouth.

''There's nothing even that new about it, they just added more meat to their meaty meat pizza'' Dib said inspecting it.

''I think it taste new'' Gaz said taking another bite.

''Pizza is good!'' Gir said hugging the slice.

''So Gir how are you feeling?'' Dib asked watching the insane girl hug her pizza.

''Amazing!'' Gir said.

''You don't feel Dizzy from earlier?'' Dib asked questionly.

''Nope!'' Gir cheered.

''GIR!'' someone screamed.

They all turned around to see Zim sluggishly stomping over to the table.

''Gir, w-why did you leave?'' Zim asked panting.

''Mastah Boyfriend!'' Gir squealed.

''that's your boyfriend?' ' Iggins said staring at the green boy.

''And to think I thought she would be dating someone who had good looks!''Iggins said staring at his reflection through his game counsel.

Zim shot him a glare.

''What happened to you?'' Gaz asked.

''What you happen you ask?! I was looking all over time trying to find Gir!'' Zim said screaming

''Gir we are leaving now! Come on!'' Zim said holding her hand, stomping out of the restaurant.

''Wait up guys I'm coming to! See you Gaz mysterious mysteries starts in 15 minutes'' . With being said Dib ran after them.

''So'' Iggins started. ''It's just you and me''.

Gaz's eye twitched and through her drink at him.

''No ideas'' Gaz warned.

 **Ok so I'm going to cut it off here! So most of you guys probably guessed it was Tak..So let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **So Tak, why didn't you just take full control of Gir then and there?** Taks female computer voice asked.

''Controlling Zim's humanized robot is only a small part of my plan'' Tak started walking over to her actual plan.

''This, this right here is my actual plan that will make the Tallest proud''. Tak eyed her invention in amazement. Tak sighed.

''After losing my battle towards Zim years ago, I lost all respect from the Tallest because I lost to him…'' Tak started. ''They probably think I'm a worse invader than Zim, making me lose my glory and honor''.

 **Are you sure this plan will work?**

''Of course it'll work!'' Tak spatted. ''This plan is full proof, once it's activated it's impossible to be stopped''.

''Mark my words Zim! I will get my revenge and you will pay for making my life a living hell!'' Tak screamed, shaking her fist angrily in the air.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBP

Dib was eagerly waited on the couch. He had a notepad and pen in his hand, getting ready to jot down notes from the mysterious episode that premiered in 2 minutes.

''Oh man I wonder what this could be about!'' Dib screamed.

''Maybe about sasquatch baby caught on film with the locness monster! Or-or maybe about a bunch of those vampire squirrels hiding in our basement!''

Dib shook in excitement.

''Welcome to the new mysterious episode of mysterious mysteries'' The guy said on Tv.

''Ohh!'' Dib squealed.

''Tonights episode is not like any we have ever caught on video before. So prepare yourself for some scary footage''.

Dib mentally prepared himself for a few seconds.

The Tv screen went to the Mysterious Mysteries camera, they were shooting up at the sky examine the stars.

Dibs heart was racing.

A few moments later a star started to glow, but it grew bigger and bigger. The star grew large enough to show it's true form It was no star, but an alien aircraft.

Dib's eyes grew.

''Oh man!'' Dib screamed.

The alien space shift landed on the grassy plains. Dibs's heart almost stopped when he saw the symbol on it.

''An irken ship?! Is that Zim?! Oh man!'' Dib screamed.

The camera and spaceshift didn't move. Dib in shock looked at the screen not blinking or moving. Did they finally discover Zim was here? Dib thought. All of a sudden a green alien thing with purple eyes came out of the ship. It had a tube coming up from its head and a little robot at its side.

''It can't be…'' Dib thought.

Oh but it was…

''Tak?'' Dib said aloud.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBPBPBPBPP

Gir sat on the couch with Zim. Gir explained what happened and Zim asked her to never run away like that again.

''Is a new scary monkey?'' Zim said looking over at Gir, who had her eyes glued to the screen.

''Shhh! This is my favorite part!'' Gir screamed.

The monkey was shot close to the screen and let out a growl.

Gir started giggling like the maniac she was.

''Gir, he does the same thing throughout the entire show is about'' Zim said crossing his arms.

Gir cutely sat on her knees, her hands leaning on the edge of the couch. Zim watched her eyes grow at the screen and little giggles she let out. Then Zim remembered the last time she was like this when they kissed, well made out I guess. This was Zims chance to get her to kiss him again.

Zim played with his antenna for a minute then gently pulled on it.

''Ow'' Zim said fakely.

Gir payed no attention.

''Eh-hem I said OWW!''

Gir looked over at Zim.

''Mastah Boyfriend ok?'' Gir asked.

''I think I broke my head'' Zim said holding his head.

Gir gasped hugging his head and kissing it.

Zim closed his eyes. He could get used to this.

''Gir?'' Zim asked.

''Yes?'' Gir said not letting go.

''Gir I hurt my lips too, could you kiss me?'' Zim said blushing.

Gir smiled.

''Okay'' Gir said kissing him.

They both smiled through the kiss.

''Feel betta?'' Gir asked, breaking the kiss.

''Not yet'' Zim said kissing her again.

All of a sudden a buzz noise went off. They jumped up, looking at Zim's phone.

Zim growled, catching his breathe

''Now what does that human want?'' Zim wondered, checking his phone.

The message said turn on Mysterious Mysteries. Zim forgot all about that show. The only time he watched it was when he was on it. Even though Dib finally had footage of Zim, he still wasn't discovered. That show was a joke Zim thought.

'' _No Dib-human, I have no time for your games''_ Zim pressed send. Dropping his phone on the side table.

''Were where we?'' Zim said putting a hand on the side of her face. Gir blushed. They began to kiss again until Zim's phone rang. Zim picked up the phone answering it.

''W-What do you want Dib?'' Zim asked breathless.

''Turn in on now!-wait what's wrong why does it sound like you're out off breathe-'' Dib caught on.

''Oh no gross! I wasn't interrupting something was I?''

Zims face went red.

''of course not..eh what did you want?! And do you really have to yell!?'' Zim asked annoyed, trying to dwitch the subject

Gir put a hand over Zim's mouth.

''Mastah boyfriend to loud''. Gir whined.

Zim removed her hand.

''Just turn it on'' Dib begged.

Zim sighed

''Fine but it better be important''.

Zim hung up. Zim looked over at Gir.

''Gir get me some of your uhh Taco's. Lots of them! No meat though!''.

Gir shot off the couch smiling.

''Yes sir! Mastah boyfriend'' . Gir ran into the kitchen.

Zim didn't wanna hear Gir scream and cry when he switched the channel.

Zim changed the channel to mysterious mysteries.

On the T.V Tak was outside of her ship fixing a few problems with her ship and her robot minion Mimi helping her.

Zim looked at the screen, blankly.

Tak ordered Mimi to do something but the words were intangible.

Zim causally scratched his arm, looking around the room. Then he drew his attention back to the screen

Mimi and Tak returned back to the ship. They came back out from her ship with Irken equipment.

Zim, then catching on who they were, and screamed.

Clumsy he dialed Dib.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Dib for some reason screamed when his phone started ringing.

''Hello-hello?!'' Dib screamed in the phone.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBP

Zim screamed back.

''Tak..shes back!''

PBPBPBPBPPBBPPBBPPB

''I KNOW, THAT'S WHY I SAID TO TURN THE CHANNEL!''

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBPBP

'' I have to find her, stop her before she does anything!'' Zim screamed.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBP

''Me and Gaz will help'' Dib screamed back.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

''What on Irk is she doing here?! Isn't she supposed to be dead!?'' Zim screamed.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPB

''I don't know !''Dib shot back

PBPBPBPBPPBPBPPBBPBPBPBPPB

Gir returned with the tacos in her hands. She came into the room with a screaming Zim, and over the phone a screaming Dib.

''huh'' Gir said eating a taco.

Then Gir looked over at the Tv to see her channels been switched.

Gir joined the two boys in the chaotic screams.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, blame work for that..Also sorry about the grammer problems. Hopefully you guys are enjoying and let me know what you think! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

In skool, prom was the new talk. No one watches mysterious mysteries besides Dib, so no one knows about the new alien on earth.

''Are you sure it was Tak?'' Gaz asked.

''I'd know her anywere'' Dib said. **(A/N: Well…)**

''I sent drones around the city to track her but so far no luck'' Zim said clenching his fists.

''Wasn't she supposed to be dead?'' Gaz asked.

''She's good, not good like me but still good…'' Zim said. ''It shouldn't be shocking she survived..''

''Mastah do I need a dress to attend prom?'' Gir asked randomly.

''Prom?'' Zim asked.

''You asked me to Prom, member?'' Gir said grabbing his arm.

Zim sighed.

''I don't know Gir..Tak is back and we can't focus on that right now..'' Zim said.

''Zim you can't just not go to prom. You already asked her!'' Dib said.

''We can do surveillance while were're there''. Gaz said crossing her arms.

''We?!'' Dib and Zim asked.

Gaz growled.

''I'm going with Iggin's…'' Gaz said, wanting to vomit.

''Why?!'' Dib asked, trying not to laugh. Gaz grabbed him by the collar.

''Turns out his family owns the game slave company. He promised to get me the new addition before it's released next year. He also agreed to leave me alone after'' Gaz growled throwing her brother aside.

''Gazzy can we go get dresses! Please! Please!'' Gir screamed grabbing her arm.

Gaz groaned.

''Do he have to?'' Gaz growled.

''YES!'' Gir said squeezing Gaz.

''Gir let go''

Gir obeyed.

''Come on, while you're there you can look out for any suspicious alien activity''. Dib said handing her an alien tracking device. Gaz growled grabbing the device.

''Fine'' Gaz said.

''Won't the alarm just go off when I'm around…'' Zim said annoyed.

''No, I had some DNA from Tak's ship years ago'' Dib said inspecting his device.

''that's creepy..''Zim pointed out.

''Yeah, really creepy.'' Gaz also added in.

''I have a fork''Gir said pulling out a fork grinning.

They trio stared at her.

''Yes, so you do..'' Zim said.

''I wanna cupcake soapy monkeh dress!'' Gir cheered.

''Zim and Me will go get our Tuxes'' Dib said handing a device to Zim.

''We'll meet up Bloaties afterwards''.

''you're going to prom?'' Zim asked laughing.

''How is that Funny…" Dib asked annoyed.

''Are you bringing Gir's pig?'' Gaz chimed in.

Gir gasped.

''No…'' Dib said crossing his arms.

''I'm bringing Kat'' Dib said half smiling.

They all gasped.

''Why would you bring her?'' Gaz asked.

''She asked me. She apologized for everything. She's nice when you get to know her''. Dib said.

This made Zim think of that time he saw her and Chad at Krazy Taco. He didn't bring it up though.

''So it's settled then..'' Dib said.

From a distance Chad was watching. Gir was the only one who saw him. He grinned evily and walked away. Gir gasped, averting her eyes. She doesn't remember how she got to Bloaties but she did remember that talk Chad and her had. Did they ever meet up? Gir got a chill and hugged Zim. Zim made it an instinct to always hug her back.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBP

After Skool Gaz and Gir went to go get dresses while the boys got tuxedos.

The Drezz Shop was flooded with girls. Gaz had to knock a couple of them out of the way.

''What color are you getting Gazzy!?'' Gir screamed over the girls.

''hang on..'' Gaz said.

''EVERYONE SHUTUP!'' Gaz screamed. Everyone fell silent.

Gaz got back to Gir's question.

''A color that won't make me vomit''. Gaz said looking through the joined her.

''Look Gazzy!'' Gir said.

Gir pulled out a dark yellow puffy dress with to ruffles and ribbons all over it.

''I hope you're not suggesting one of us wear that…'' Gaz said eyeing the dress in disgust.

''No..'' Gir said putting the dress down.

''Here try this'' Gaz said handed her a dress.

Gir gasped.

It was an slim aqua dress with silver glitter falling to the bottom.

''Pretty! Like a waffle!'' Gir said hugging the dress.

''Yes very pretty like a waffle…'' Gaz said spitting out the word pretty.

Gaz picked out a black dress for herself. It has little ruffles at the bottom with a corset top.

''This will do'' Gaz said looking at the dress.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Meanwhile at the Tux-E-Do store Zim and Dib were trying to shop for Tuxedos. Just like the Drezz Shop, the Tux-E-Do store was just as crouded. Though instead of throwing punches and pushing people out of the way, they were the ones being pushed around.

''Geeze why did today everyone decide to go Tux shopping'' Dib said fixing is glasses on his head.

''This is so stupid'' Zim said adjusting his wig.

''A bunch of human pigs trying to make themselves look decent for the world!'' Zim shouted.

Dib sighed.

''Aren't you forgetting you're robot is now one of these 'human pigs' _and_ your girlfriend?''

''Gir is different, she wasn't born like this. Actually she wasn't born at all'' Zim said in defense.

''Whatever'' Dib said.

''So I was thinking I match Kats dress, but I don't know what color she'll were''. Dib thought.

''Blue? No-no yellow? Purple?''

''Pink?'' Zim added in.

They both laughed.

''Maybe she'll come in a puffy pink dress with a princess crown!''

They laughed even harder, drawing peoples attention.

''ZaDr alert, ZaDr alert'' a guy mocked in a robot voice. People started to laugh.

''ZaGir!…'' A random girl screamed running out of the store. **(A/N: Mwaa xP).**

''Whats Zadr?'' Dib asked.

''Whats Zagir?'' Zim asked as well.

They shrugged it off.

''You trust Kat?'' Zim asked out of nowhere.

''I mean yeah. Sure she seems mean but she's actually quite nice'' Dib said looking through the suits.

''I saw her at Krazy taco with Chad!'' Zim blurted out.

Dib turned to face him.

''What are you talking about Zim?'' Dib asked questionly.

''Me and Gir went to get tacos and I saw her their with Chad'' Zim said. Why did he tell him? Did he not want Dib to get his hopes up over a psychotic girl? Was Gir right? Is their good in humans? Was he loosing is Irken self? Did he really think about all these questions in a short period of time?

''You're crazy Zim..'' Dib said denying.

''Zim is not crazy! I know what I saw Dib-human!'' Zim said punching a fist on his other hand.

''Zim is it that strange that a girl may actually like me?!'' Dib said getting mad.

Zim thought about the time when Gir had a little crush on him. Zim shook it off.

''Well yes it is strange but-I know what I saw!''

While Zim and Dib were arguing back and forth a beeping noise was going off in Dib's pant pocket. The alien tracking device….

After a few seconds it stopped beeping.

''Whatever, lets just get our suits and meet up with Gir and Gaz''.

After purchasing their suits they went to Bloaties Pizza hog.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPB

''I'm confused…'' Chad said, hiding with Tak behind the Tux-E-Do store.

''Why is that Chad..'' Tak said messing with some alien device.

''You asked Dib to prom?'' Chad said

Tak sighed.

''Whats this plan of yours? Is it just a plan to set you up with Dib? What's with the remote? When are you going to keep you're promise of me getting Gir?'' Chad asked annoyed.

Tak shoved him against the wall.

''Listen filth, I don't need a sad sack of meat knowing what I'm doing!'' Tak threw him aside.

''I'm done with this!'' Chad screamed.

''I don't need your help anymore. She fears me, I have full control of her!'' Chad said crossing his arms.

Tak let out a chuckle.

''I think it's me who has control of her'' Tak mumbled.

''You're a worse creep than Dib..'' Chad said walking away.

''Mimi attack the human!'' Tak screamed.

Mimi's new disguise was a black raven with piercing red eyes. Mimi knocked him back to the ground, transforming into it's robot form.

''What is that?!"' Chad said, scared for his life.

''Do you want to know that or do you want to know what you'll be if you don't help me…'' Tak said standing over him. Mimi shot blades form her head.

''Ok ok!'' Chad said covering his face, in a feedle position.

''Good'' Tak said happily.

Mimi put her weapons away.

''Here's what we do next'' Tak said eyes glowing.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapters. Work has been busy and getting ready to start college! Like I mentioned earlier, this story will have a ending so please stick around to read it! Make sure you also review and let me know how I'm doing. The reviews really motivate me to become a better writer! Hope you guys have a great holiday! :DDD.**

'

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gaz and Gir already ordered their food and sat down. Gaz was to busy to eat. Iggin's kept his promise and got her new game slave.

''The game company could atleast make this a little challenging…'' Gaz said easily defeating each level.

Gir not really paying was making her pizza have a smiley face on it. She giggled in excitement.

From outside the store Chad stood looking at the two odd girls. Chad grinned, this was it. Tak was finally keeping her part of the was still nervous about doing this in Gaz's said she had it under control and she was forcing now to do this. Chad still feared Gaz way more than Kat (Tak) though. Sure Kat had things to make her scary and evil. That stuff just came naturally to Gaz. Chad got the chills.

Chad dialed Kat.

''Here I go''. Then he hung up.

Chad walked into the entrance, it was really busy so nobody paid no attention to him. Gaz was playing video games and Gir playing with her food.

He brushed himself off.

''Hey Gir'' Chad said walking over to the table.

Both their heads shot up. Gaz automatically looked at him like prey. Gir moved back towards the window.

''What?'' Gaz said in with the sound of death and evil in her voice.

''I-uh'' Chad said getting nervous. Tak gave him a list what to say.

''I-uh-wow''

''You better leave now'' Gaz said, getting ready to attack him. Gir didn't know what to do.

''uh no?'' Chad said about to pee his pants.

Chad swore Gaz's eyes started glowing red for a moment.

''I need to say something….''

''Gir'' Chad said.

Gir whimpered.

''You-you belong to me and no one else. I own you''.

Something inside of Gir wanted to snap.

''Zim is a waste of time. Date me…I can be your master…''

Someone started growling but it wasn't Gaz. Gir slammed her hands on the table standing up facing Chad. Gaz looked at Gir like she's gone nuts.

''What did you say to me human?!'' Gir said slowly stalking towards him. Chad walked back currently pissing his pants.

''nothing Gir! Nothing I-uh Kat-''

''Gir come on'' Gaz said grabbing her arm. Gir got out of her grip.

''Prepare for your destruction human..'' Gir said grabbing him by the shirt throwing him across the room. Everyone gasped.

Gir ran up to him and shoved him against the wall.

''This is from my fist to your face'' With being said Gir punched him hard across the face.

People got scared and ran out screaming.

Gir continued to attack him. When Gaz thought he had enough and they caused to much of a scene, Gaz trying to pry Gir off of him.

''I think you did enough damage Gir!'' Gaz said pulling at her, trying to hold her back

PBPBPBPBPBBPBPBPBP

Dibs and Zims walk was long due to the silence. They haven't talked since the fight. They were also both scratched up a little bit by the big croud. Dib didn't want to believe Zim, but Zim isn't the one to make up things like that. Maybe he should stick to his paranormal studies than to think about relationships.

''Do you think they are at Bloaties yet?'' Zim asked breaking the silence.

All of a sudden they saw people running from bloaties screaming.

''Silver lady gone mad!''

Dib and Zim watched the screaming people then looked at each other.

''Yep'' They said at the same time.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBP

Zim and Dib ran in Bloaties to find Gir beating up Chad while Gaz trying to pry her away.

''Whats happening?!'' Dib screamed.

Gaz growled ''a little help?!''

Zim evily grinned. He liked the idea of Gir killing him after what he did.

''Zim!? Aren't you gonna help?!'' Dib shouted, snapping him out of his day dream.

''Oh-uh Gir let go!'' Zim screamed easily prying her off completely. Dib and Gaz held Gir while Zim stood infront of them, glaring at Chad.

''What did you do!?'' Zim screamed.

Chad just groaned.

''I told you to stay away from her!'' Zim said blood boiling.

Chad mumbled something and passed out.

Zim looked at him in disgust and turned his attention back to Gir.

''Let me go!'' Gir screamed.

''What happened?!'' Dib said struggling.

''Chad said sick mean things to Gir, and she snapped'',

 _The remote._ Zim thought.

Zim grabbed her face.

''Snap out of this Gir!'' Zim screamed. Hey eyes were still their baby blue but with a flicker of red.

Gir still only struggled. The last time Gir got broke out of this is when he put her into a Coma.

Zim hesitated.

''Gir I'm ordering you to stop!'' Zim screamed.

Nothing.

''I cant hold her forver'' Dib said.

''Gir please snap out of this. It's your Master. It's Zim. Please I love you..'' Zim said, eyes getting wet. Was he crying Zim thought? Dib and Gaz looked at Zim in shock.

Zim watched her eyes change back to their pure baby blue.

''Mastah-'' Gir mumbled. Gir reached a hand out to Zim, which he quickly took in his and that was the last thing she did before collapsing.

 **Haha sorry guys for another short Chapter. I promise they will get longer and with a bunch more details. Pretty Please review. I love hearing what you guys have to say! Honestly being a writer on Fanfiction is awesome just because you guys can review and let me know how I'm doing and what you love or even what you don't love about the story! Thanks for all the support 3** **  
**

'

'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tak was in her lab, making the final fixes to her evil plan.

''It still needs a few more repairs''. Tak said fixing some lose screws.

 _ **So When do you plan to unleash this plan? What does it even do?**_

''it's a never ending storm of everything evil'' Tak said with pride.

''Once unleashed to the humans, It will create a never ending storm of all evil. Once I activate it, it won't rest until everything living thing is dead. The problem is it will take a day or so to boot up'' Tak said shaking her fists.

Tak marched over to her computer.

 _ **Why not boot it now?**_

''It still has a few minor glitches, It can only be activated one time so it needs to work the first time''.

''I should have the repairs done 's why I'm waiting till a day before prom. That's why I'm going to a prom or whatever they call it'' Tak added annoyed.

' _ **Why prom?**_

'' _Everyone_ will be to distracted to know whats happening. By everyone I mean Zim and Dib''.

''That's why I'm going with Dib. He will be too distracted on getting ready for prom and being with me he won't have time to think of someone taking over the world''.

 _ **Is your cover being blown?**_

''I'm not sure'' Tak said questionly. ''Dibs sister Gaz probably will figure it out soon. She's smart for this race..''

''Zim and Dib and Zim's robot human are to dimwitted to know..'' Tak started.

''Proms in 5 days so I have to stay on a low profile''.

 _ **What does Gir have to do with your plan?**_

''That'' Tak said. ''Is the evil icing on the evil cake.''

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Zim rushed into the lab after they returned home. Zim had to find that remote. Zim searched every little part of his lab and checking where he had it last.

''Its gone! How!'' Zim screamed.

 **I don't know**

''Weren't you supposed to remind me to destroy it?!'' Zim yelled at his computer.

 **I tried telling you, but you never let me-**

''I have no time for your excuses!'' Zim shouted some more.''It shouldn't be far, no one was in my lab except-''. Zim remembered the break in he had a few days ago. Nothing seemed to be touched, he thought. Wait! What if the intruder only came for one thing?

''Computer!'' Zim screamed. ''Open up the camera I just installed in you, use the data you have from the break in and connect it with the camera!''

 **Processing..**

The computer opened up a the camera. The camera was on the empty lab with the hyper gofers.

''Those gofers'' Zim murmered.

Zim looked closer to the screen.

A few moments later a black shadow walked across the screen. The screen automatically started following it. The shadow looked around at the gofers, nodding its head, saying something intangible. The shadow then moved to the table with the remote.

Picking it up, the thing inspected it with his hands, then let out an evil laugh.

That laugh,Zim thought.

All of a sudden the alarm went off on the screen. The intruder growled more incoherent words and vanished in plain sight.

''Wait…''Zim thought.

''There's only one person who can do that…and can make that crazy laugh''. Zim said getting the chills.

''Computer! See if you can filter out the shadow, show me who lies behind it!'' Zim commanded.

 **Processing..**

The computer made it so the shadow would show it's true form.

The both gasped.

''Tak''Zim said with fury.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPB

Gaz,Gir,and Dib were on the couch watching the scary monkey show. Gir, who just awoken, automatically jumped up, watching it with both Gaz and Dib.

''Gir are you ok?''Dib asked.

Gir didn't responed, but instead jumped from the couch and sat on the floor closer to the T.V screen.

''Shh this is the best part!'' Gir cheered.

''Well atleast she's doing better..'' Gaz said looking over at Dib.

Zim ran up from the lab into the house, gasping.

''I know-I know who has the remote!'' Zim screamed. He then looked over at Gir in shock.

''Gir finally you're awake'' Zim said hugging her. Gir hugged him back.

''Mastah!'' Gir cried.

Zim hugged her even tighter. Zim was going to get to the bottom of this, he vowed.

 **Sorry if the chapters aren't as long or detailed but work has been killing me! D: Also trying to apply for college is a pain in the butt. Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story because there is still a lot the come! I made the invaders promise to finish this story and I shall! Make sure you guys tell me what you think! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12 my fellow human-monsters! :D Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 12**

Zim spent all day and afternoon doing tests on Gir. There was much he couldn't do to the faulty equipment from the gofer experiment. Zim couldn't put the pieces together. Zim knew Tak had something to do with this. Tak invaded his lair and took the remote and Gir was now having those evil episodes. She even had one when he was testing her. Whatever ever intentions Tak had with Gir, they couldn't be good.

Another thing Zim couldn't put together is the fact that he cries now. I mean jealously and love was one thing but now he cries? Zim also did a bio-scan on his own self and saw he was normal. He came up with the theory of being on earth for too long, he was losing his Irken ways, not physically, but mentally. Also the fact of not knowing what Tak was up to drove him more insane.

Zim and Gir spent the next two days home so Zim could find a way to fix her but also to send out more drones to find Tak. Zim and Dib found out the day they were getting suits that the alien device went off. Since Dib made it not to recognize Zim , there was only one Alien who was left. Tak must be stalking them, she must be after something else.

Zim and Gir sat tiredly on the couch, waiting and coming up with solutions.

''Tak is back?'' Gir asked tiredly.

Zim nodded his head, not making eye contact.

''I just don't understand'' Zim said standing up.

''Something isn't right, there's a big piece to the puzzle missing to all this'' Zim said questionly.

Gir didn't know how or know why, but she knew Kat was actually Tak. Gir not really thinking so much about it or really remembering how she found out failed to mention this to Zim.

''I mean how hard is it to track the only other invader in this city?!'' Zim said shaking his fist.

''My also question is what intentions she has with you''.

Gir sat their taking in every word.

''No matter, she can't hide forever'' Zim started. ''Once I unleash my evil plan to destroy the humans she won't have anywhere to hide!'' Zim laughed evily. Gir being the person she is laughed with him. Something though in Zim's heart hurt though at the thought of it.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPB

Gaz sat annoyed on the couch, beating these levels with one hand behind her back. She almost beat game which annoyed her deeply. She was beginning to question the GS Series and wondered if it was time she found a new game to play. Gaz cringed.

Dib walked into the living room, on the phone laughing with a certain somebody.

''I know that was pretty funny huh?'' Dib laughed.

Gaz started to growl.

''Would you please stop talking, I want to put a end to this miserable game''. Gaz said defeating the next level.

''You don't own the living room-'' Dib was cut off by a giant ham getting thrown at his head.

''Hey ow!-Why did you throw a ham at me?!'' Dib screamed.

''I thought it would knock you out so I could concentrate..'' Gaz said not looking up, defeating the next level.

''Whatever'' Dib said leaving the room.

''So anyway Kat, I was wondering what time you wanted to meet up for prom?'' Dib asked. ''I can come get you, my dad just made me a car so-''

''That won't be necessary, I'll meet you there''

''Well ok just let me know if you changed your mind, I have to get my tux altered and-''

''You do that, I have to go. I'll see you at Skool tomorrow''. With being said she hung up.

''Well ok'' Dib said a little annoyed, hanging up his phone.

''Gaz I have to go get my tux altered, tell dad I'll be back later''. Dib said walking out the door.

Gaz growled at the sound of Dib's voice and her phone began to ring.

''Hello?'' Gaz asked annoyed.

''Hello my scary princess pig slayer'' Iggins said loudly over the phone.

''What do you want?'' Gaz asked, wanting to murder him over the phone.

''Well I wanted you're dress to match my tux so I was wondering what color dress you-'' Gaz hung up the phone.

She then looked over at her GS and threw it across the room. Then something hit her. There wasn't going to be a new Game slave. Gaz let out a scream, causing the sky to turn dark and stormy.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBBPBPBP

It was the next day and only a few days till prom. This also marked the countdown to Tak's plan unleashing itself. Though more importantly, it was Zim and Gir's one month anniversary.

Gaz was shoving things in her locker, waiting for Iggin's to show up so she could shove his head down his throat. Someone did come to greet her but it wasn't him.

''Hello Gaz'' Tak said.

Gaz turned around with flames in her eyes.

''What do you want?'' Gaz said with venom.

''Nothing actually. I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for the way I've been acting'' Tak said lowing her head. She then lifted her head to see Gaz's 'Yeah Right..' face.

''look I'm not here to make you mad or cause you trouble. I was wondering if we could try being friends. I mean look around, we both don't like these people. We both hate all things happy. We have a lot in common..'' Tak said trailing off.

''You're also forgetting one thing..'' Gaz started.

''oh?'' Tak said questionly.

''I also don't like aliens'' Gaz said glaring at her.

Tak stood there in shock.

''I'm not an idiot like stupid Zim or Dib'' Gaz said crossing her arms.

''Well I was right you are too clever for your race''.

''Listen and listen carefully Tak…'' Gaz said stalking closer to her.

Tak's eyes grew.

''If you dare hurt Gir, or anyone, even my brother. I will find you and end you were you stand'' Gaz said eyes burning with flames.

''I know you're controlling Gir with that remote. I don't know what you're up to but it will end''.

Tak's eyes narrowed. ''You don't scare me Gaz. I'm not emotional pitiful human like the rest. You have no idea the kind of power I posses-''

''Neither do you..''Gaz said in a darker voice. A hint of fear leaked inside of Tak.

''Are you going to run off and tell everyone about me?'' Tak spatted quietly.

Gaz let out a dark chuckle.

''Should I?''

Tak growled.

''I'm also not afraid to end you were you stand Gaz. Tell anyone about me and I will destroy your boyfriend Iggins'' Tak said smirking.

''He's all yours'' Gaz said motoned.

Tak growled.

''You have till prom to leave this planet Tak. If you don't I promise I will unleash eternal darkness on you. I will make you're nightmares come alive. I'll slowly damage you, until your another part of my nightmare if you try controlling Gir or getting Chad after her it will be ten times worse for you''.

Gaz started walking away, Tak was on the urge of pulling out her pack and shooting lasers at her. Before she thought of going through with this Gaz turned around to see the angry Irken girl.

''Oh, next time you have to come up with a fake name, don't just spell your name backwords'' With being said Gaz walked down the halls.

''This isn't over'' Tak growled.

''No one makes of fool of this Invader. No one threatens me! Mark my words Gaz, I will destroy you and you're people..'' With being said she walked down the other side of the halls.

 **PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPB**

The lunch room was packed again with a bunch of hungry people with over enjoyment about prom. Even Dib was one of them.

''This is great we all have dates'' Dib said grinning at his Gir and Gaz. Gaz murmured something under her breathe.

''Mastah said he was gonna wear a dress!'' Gir cheered. Gaz and Dib looked at her.

''It was only about time..''Gaz said eating her lunch.

''No Gir, I said I was going to dress up'' Zim said handing her a muffin.

Gir grinned taking the muffin out of his hands.

''Happy one month you two'' Dib said grinning.

''Ah yes today is the day people should be looking at us more. Seeing our superiority as a couple''.

''Zim that was weeks ago'' Gaz said.

''Gazzy are you staying over tonight!?'' Gir said getting in her face.

''Yeah I have to see how im doing you're..makeup for prom'' Gaz said. The idea of doing makeup and dressing up make her violently ill to her stomach.

''So did Gir have another episode?'' Dib whispered.

The last episode Dib and Gaz known about was at Bloaties Pizza Hog. It was also the first time they saw him Cry. Plus it was also the first time he did cry. Zim felt embarrassed thinking about that day and hoped Dib and Gaz had forgotten about it.

Zim sighed.

''Unfortunately no'' Zim replied.

''When I find Tak, I'll make sure in reign of terror ends there. There will be no one where to hide''. Zim added doleful.

For once this was one promise he was going to keep.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN! Wow things just got serious! Hopefully you guys are still reading and reviewing! Please let me know how I'm doing and the next chapter should be up soon! :DDDDD Sorry I haven't been writing little comments at the ends and beginnings of the chapters. I just been so distracted on writing and I want to keep the writing juices flowing. 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 IS UP!WOO-HOO! :DDDDDDD PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YAH THINK! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Chapter 13:**

It was later that day, Gaz came over to Zim's for that sleep over. Gaz had her sleeping bags and a bag full of makeup she just purchased from the store. Gir really wanted this to feel like a real sleep over like the ones in the movie forced Gaz to have a pillow fight with her and watched scary movies, and ordered pizza. This included the scary monkey also were blasting music which could be heard down in the lab were Zim was. Zim didn't want to be part of their earth female ritual so he worked down in the lair trying to fix the ''Tak Problem''. Gaz and Gir started doing make each other's makeup.

''What color do you think would look best?'' Gaz said holding up a dark shade of grey and purple eye shadow.

Gir thought for a minute.

''I got it!'' Gir squealed. Gir went into the makeup bag and pulled out a bright pink.

''Why did I buy that color?'' Gaz said taking the pink eye shadow and throwing it across the room.

''Purple!'' Gir said happily.

''Me too'' Gaz said putting the color to the side.

Gaz reached into her bag and pulled out a box.

''Here, this should make you a little noticeable at prom'' Gaz said opening the box. Gir gasped. It was a sterling silver heart necklace. On the outside it had Gir's name on it.

''It's pretty Gaz'' Gir said wanting to cry.

''Turn it around''. Gaz said taking it out of the box.

Gir turned the heart around it. It had numbers and slashes.

''What is it?'' Gir asked questionly.

Gaz sighed. ''it was the day you became human'' Gaz started putting the necklace on Gir.

''It's also the day you became my best friend'' Gaz said smiling. Gir eyes whinded. She never ever saw Gaz happy and smiley.

''Thank you Gaz!'' Gir said hugging her tightly. Gaz couldn't breathe.

''Ok please let go before you kill me..'' Gaz murmured.

''Sorry '' Gir said letting go observing the necklace.

''For you I was thinking either silver or blue'' Gaz said pulling out two more shades of eye shadow.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Zim was down in his lab, sending drones more drones out to find sent out over one hundred drones and still no luck. None of them have picked up an alien signal since the day they went to go get prom suits and dresses. The only good thing that came out of Tak was giving that power and mind set to Gir to kick the crap out of Chad. Chad had enough and left for good out of this town. Though the thought of Tak hurting Gir made him think twice about that. The first thing (well beside himself) he ever loved was under control of an crazy Irken girl. Zim felt hopeless and didn't how much longer Gir had until Tak had full control. Zim growled.

''Oh come on!How hard is it to find one other alien in this town?!'' Zim said kicking one of the drones.

''Computer!'' Zim screamed.

 **You know Master, there is nothing wrong with my hearing. Well except for the ringing from all you're screaming...**

''Has one drone returned yet?!''

 **The computer sighed ''Negative''**

Zim growled.

''I have on other choice then. I will need someone to go out there and look for me. I need someone who have the best tracking abilities in the world! I need a super spy and fighter to go do the job for me. I need the most lethal weapon ever!'' Zim said shaking his fist in the air.

''Computer!'' Zim screamed once more.

 **Yes?**

''Bring me Mini moose!''

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

The next day at Skool, Dib was sitting at his desk, his phone in his hand. Dib stared and his phone and sighed. That's when Gaz and Iggins walked up to him, taking a seat next to him. Gaz had her old game slave in her hand, replaying all the old levels while Iggins had a ice pack over his eye from Gaz punched him for lying.

''I can't believe this!'' Dib shouted.

Everyone stared over at him.

''Kat hasn't called or messaged me all day yesterday and today. Now she's not in Skool!''

Gaz shrugged.

''Maybe she was eatin by a shark'' Gaz said finally beating a hard level''.

Dib glared over at her.

''I mean prom is in a couple days and what if I go dateless? She still hasn't told me her dress color. If it is different form mine I won't have time to switch colors''.

''Oh no!'' Gaz sarcastically said.

''Are we still on for prom?'' Iggins said hopefully.

''When did you get here?'' Dib asked. ''What happened to your eye?''

''No'' Gaz said motoned. ''I'm not''.

Iggins whinced at his eye pain.

''Was this nessacsay to do?'' Iggins asked pressing ice on his eye.

''Very'' Gaz said starting a new level.

''Hey, where's Zim and Gir?'' Dib asked looking around the room.

''Not coming today..'' Gaz said looking up from her game.

''Why?'' Dib asked a little concerned.

Gaz shrugged.

''You think Gir will go with me?''

Gaz and Dib glared at him.

''Just a question..''Iggins said touching his swollen eye.

''I hope everything is ok..'' Dib said, checking his phone for messages.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Gir was in the living room, watching the scary monkey show. On todays episode, the monkey was going to eat a banana. Gir just couldn't miss that. Zim started laughing at the screen until Zim walked in.

''Hi!'' Gir cheered.

Zim smiled taking a seat next to her.

''Why we not go to Skool?'' Gir asked looking over at her green boyfriend.

''It's to risky right now..'' Zim said looking down.

''What risky?'' Gir said, full attention on Zim.

''Remember that remote Gir? That one that made you evil?'' Zim started.

''Yesh!'' Gir cheered.

Zim sighed. ''Tak has it''

Something inside Gir thought that was the case. She knew Tak was Kat but she didn't bother mentioning that to Zim. Though she doesn't remember what happened that night when Tak put that thing in her head, she knew something wasn't right with her. The thought made her scared.

Gir gasped, teats springing into her eyes. She was now thinking of that time she was in a coma, that evil version of herself almost took over her and almost killed Zim

''What we going do?''

''I have mini moose on the job'' Zim said sadly looking at his human girlfriend.

''I'm not evil am I?'' Gir asked innocently.

Zim frowned. That's what he always wanted Gir to be. An obedient S.I.R unit who only knew all things evil. He wanted her to hate all humans, Make him do his dirty work and put her life in danger for the sake of their mission.

Zim hugged her.

''No Gir, you aren't evil. Nor will you ever will be''.

Gir started speaking illegible words.

''Tak won't get away with this'' Zim said running a claw through her hair.

They were like this for a long moment. Zim held her until her shaky breathing became normal and calm again. It wasn't until then when he realized she fell asleep. Zim sighed and leaned his cheek on her forehead, brushing her hair some more with his claw.

This wasn't over Zim thought, it's only the beginning.

 **PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBBPBPPBPB**

 **DUN DUN DUNNN. SO WERE DID TAK/KAT GO YOU ASK? DID SHE LEAVE EARTH, AFRAID OF WHAT GAZ WILL DO? WILL DIB GO TO PROM ALONE? WILL ZIM FIND WHERE TAK IS HIDING? WILL MINI MOOSE SQUEAK!? QUESTIONS WILL SOON BE AWNSERED IN CHAPTER 14! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 3 :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow sorry for the really..really...really late update! But I made an Invader Promise to finish this story! I wanted to re-read the Wrong Pronoun that inspired this sequal but it seems the author has taken it off or whatever. :( My computer also broke so I had to replace it. Well this story will have an ending or if my name isn't Silvereyes! I'm also getting alot of requests to a third part to Invader Zim reads Fanfics and might be doing a part 3 if I can find more Invader Pairings. Well sit back with some poop cola and enjoy the story!**  
 **Chapter 14**

Zim was in the lab getting dressed for made a little alter to his tux by putting the irken armada logo on the back. He really wanted to make an impression on her. Gir was looking forward to this night and wasn't going to let her down. Zim just put the finishing touches on his tux and began jelling back his hair. Uncharacteristically Zim spun around looking in the mirror winking at himself.

''Not only am I the most evil but the most good-looking in all the Irken Empire and earth''.

 **Zim don't forget about the mission, I packed you a bag of everything you might need just incase there's a problem**.

The computer with a clawed hand handed Zim an irken bag full of various evil nic-nacs. Zim took them out studying each one. Zim stopped at the handcuffs. Zim studied them in his hands.

 **If Gir has another evil episode instead of almost killing her you can cuff her to something, But hopefully you only have to use them on Tak.**

''Thank you computer, you know you're not such a bad peice of irken machine afterall''

 **..I'll ignore that.**

Zim reached his hand further into the bag and pulled out his latest evil invention.  
''The ball of evil?''

 **Well yes I know it still needs work on but you never know, right?**

Zim studied it in his claws and put it back into his bag, including everthing else computer packed. Zim looked over at the clock.

''Well it's time to geet going, tonight might be either the best or the worst moment of my life''.  
Zim started walking out of the lab before computer stopped him.

 **Master.**

Computer pulled his claw hand out to Zim and placed a white corset in Zim's hands.  
''What is this?''

 **It's for Gir, during the event of prom, men present their dates with floral arrangments for their dress...Oh I can't wait to find love one day..**

''Even my computer is becoming a sad sap..''

 **''Sniffs'' Sorry master this planets getting to me.**  
''Well wish me luck I guess''.

PBPBBPBPBPBPBPBPBPPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Zim came up through the toilet to be greeted by Gaz and Dib. Dib must have switched tux's because his new one was a dark blue with a star universe tie.

''Wow space boy, for a monster you clean up well'' Dib said in shock.

''Well for a big-headed freakish looking child I could say the same'' Zim said fixing up his wig.

. All of a sudden Dib's phone went off. He quickly reached for it reading the message to himself.  
''Ugh, just dad, It's offical I'm going to prom alone''

''This isn't the first time Dib''. Gaz said crossing her arms.

''Wheres Gir?'' Zim said looking around. All of a sudden Zim fell to the ground with a Gir on his back.

''Surprize Maasstterr!'' Gir said giggling falling off of him.

Gaz helped Gir stand up. Zim stood up brushing himself off.  
''Gir please it took me hours to-'' Zim stopped to be distracted by Gir's appearence.

She was dressed in a lovely blue and silver matching her hair and eyes. The earth ritual of wearing makeup was done on her face and her hair was curled. The dress stopped at her knees but the back of the dress made it's way down to the floor. Her shoes were plain flats with silver bows. The bows matched the bow that was also in her hair.  
The expression she wore was the most beautuful of all. It was full of worry and confusion. Somehow it made her look enchanting like an angel or so Zim that was from the way he staring at her. Zim put a hand on his chest. This was his robot, no his girlfriend. His and his alone. How on Irk did he get so lucky?

''What do you think?'' Both Gaz and Dib said at the same time.

Zim couldn't speak. He could only stare in wonder.  
Gaz and Dib glanced at each other.

''Well Zim on other news we need a plan for tonight'' Dib said pulling something out of his pocket. Zim shook his head staring at Dib.  
''Here everyone take one''

Dib pulled out 4 micro chips.

''These will allow us to comunicate throughout the night, Even if there's any alien interference. So if Tak decides to attack tonight we can still get in contact''.  
No one look one.

''Aw come on I spent months on these!''

''Don't worry Dib stink we should be fine, computer packed all the protection we'll need'' Zim said patting his irken bag full of weapons.

''What we need is a plan, Dib is right about that. If anything is to happen we need to be ready for whatever she throws at us. If she was a smart alien which I doubt she'll be out of our hair''. Gaz clenched her fist.

Zim and Dib looked at her in confusion.

''Gaz?'' Dib said a little worried.  
Gaz sighed glaring at Dib. This made him jump.

''Nothing, I just hope I didn't make a mistake..'' Gaz whispered to herself.

Gaz could feel Dib and Zim still staring at her.  
''Come on we should't be late''.  
Just then Dib's phone went off again. Dib jumped reaching for his phone and read the message aloud.

''Son, this is Dad pick up Milk the cat drank it all...''

''This is stupid! I'm never going to find love!'' He looked at the message again.  
''We don't have a cat!''  
''Well me and the computer were just having a conversation and he's looking for love too..'' Zim said trailing off.  
Dib started in horror at Zim's celing and ran out the door screaming. Zim shrugged.  
Gir was running after Dib when Zim grabbed her by the arm.

''Here, an earth plant. It's supposed to be a tradition''. Zim put the corset around her arm.  
''Master..''Gir said staring at it in amazement.

''hehe yes It is amazing, I am an amazing boyfriend so why not be impressed?''  
Gir kissed him and began dragging him out the door.

 **Another Chapter Done! Sorry it's short but it is not over yet! Sorry about some of the grammer in my chapters but I have none of these chapters saved on my computer and it's to much of a pain to fix it! Hopefully in the future my stories will get better! Will update soon!**


End file.
